Vanilla
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Ponyboy knew exactally what he was doing when he went with Steve to one of Buck Merril's parties.


Ponyboy knew exactally what he was doing when he went with Steve to one of Buck Merril's parties. He also knew what he was doing when he accepted a drink from a passing girl.

"Watch it, kid. Soda finds out, he'll kill me" Steve says eyeing the cup.

"I know" Pony waved the older teen off.

Pony had wanted Steve for a while now. And , as it has always been, he gets what he wants. His parents never told him no and neither did Darry. And knowing how stubborn Steve was Pony knew just what to do to get him to say 'yes'.

Pony handed Steve another drink. The boy drank like it was second nature. He didnt question the gesure or deny the beverage.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" Steve questioned the teen.

"Soda wouldnt drink, or allow me here. As would Darry. Two-Bit would get loaded and leave me. Johnny's still on parole from killing that soc and i dont want to risk him getting in trouble. And Dally is bouncin' 'round with the Shepards" Pony explained with a sigh.

"Oh, thanks. I was your last resort." Steve snorts. Pony smiled, this boy was playing right into his hands.

"No really my plan is to get you pissed and take advantage of you" Said the younger boy. On cue Steve laughed awkwardly.

Pony had the whole thing planned out since last week. Soda had told him Steve liked him after Pony expressed his like for Steve. Thus the reason this plan would work.

"Real funny kid" Steve smiled awkwardly and took another drink. _Maybe this wont be as hard as i thought_ Ponyboy thought happily.

* * *

Steve woke up but didnt open his eyes. He felt he wasnt in his bed at home. He inhaled, maybe smelling the Curtis soap smell, indicating he passed out at Soda's house.

The scent of Vanilla came instead. It reminded the greaser about Soda's rant earlier in the week. Ponyboy, Steve's secret crush, had started smoking these flavored cigarretes and is addicted to the Vanilla ones. and now Soda's clothes smelled like Vanilla too.

But what Steve was smelling was too strong to be Soda.

"Shit!" Steve's eyes snap open, realizing just where he was. Ponyboy was curled into him, his naken flesh on Steve's.

The younger boy stirs then blinks awake, a small smile given to Steve.

"Good morning" Pony says sleepily, looking around to assess where he was.

"Oh God, I-I" Steve jumped up, gathering his jeans and Shirt. He quickly exited the room and away from the boy.

Soda was going to kill him. Steve realized he must have taken advantage of Pony while they were drunk. Pony must hate him now.

"Randall? What are you doing here?" Tim rubbed his eyes, exiting Dally's bedroom, no shirt on. "Where's the rest of ya clothes?" Steve furiously buttons his shirt.

"Gotta go!" Steve almost trips down the stairs.

Pony came out of the room with his clothing on, his hair a mess and ungreased. His eyes still sleepy. Tim noticed him coming out of the room Steve had stumbled out of, smelling and looking freshly fucked.

"Curtis? Are you allowed to be at Bucks?" the Shepard teased the younger teen.

"Where did Steve go?" Pony asked.

"Down and out. Seemed kinda freaked, he came out of.. i think you might wanna explain this to me."

"Later, i gotta find Steve" Pony said, running his hand through his hiar.

"I'll drive ya home if you tell me" Tim tries. Pony sighs, looking from Tim to the stairs before mumbling "Come on"

* * *

"-snt your fault" Soda was saying as Pony entered his house. All eyes landed on him. 'All' consisted of Darry, Soda, and Steve's eyes.

"Lets go out, Soda" Darry grabs his brother and exits out the back door.

"Pony please-" Steve started as Pony said. "Its not what you-"

"Please, let me go first" Steve begged.

"No, its not what you think. I set you up. I planned to get you drunk. I wanted you. Want you, steve. Trully. And i figured maybe once we had sex you would think you owed me and actually started going out with me for real. and then see how much i like you." Pony said quickly, needed to get his evil plan out.

"Oh, Ponyboy" Steve stepped closer. "I was afraid you were going to hate me and tell Soda. and it would ruin everything" the older boy said.

"GO out on a date with me this friday?"

"I would love to" Pony answered.

"Oh thank god." Steve laughed, kissing Pony tenderly.

"AWE!" sounded from outside the door.

"You can come back in" Pony rolled his eyes at his eavesdropping brothers.


End file.
